Операция: Пустынный Страх
center Что скрывает от нас Корпус? Как оказалось у них есть информация, заполучить которую для нас крайне важно. В эти выходные, Тэнно, нам нужна ваша помощь. Детали Операции Операция проходила в три этапа, в каждый из которых было необходимо отдельно заполнять полосу операции. В течении всей операции появлялись специальные сигналы тревоги (В отличие от обычных тревог, пройти их можно было не один раз) выполняя задание которых игроки получали два специальных устройства:Дешифратор Корпус и Узел Данных Корпус. Совместив их при помощи Чертежа: Ключ Бездны Корпус, купленного в магазине за 2000 кредитов можно было получить особый Ключ Бездны со специальной миссией захвата. Захватив всех разведчиков Корпус участники получали очки за участие в операции. Количество целей для захвата и полученные вами очки регулировались относительно количества Тэнно в миссии. Т.е. если бы игроки вошли на миссию втроём , то у них было бы 3 цели для захвата, захватив все, каждый участник получил бы по 3 очка, а за саму операцию 9 очков. Фаза 2: Эскалация "Тэнно, Первая фаза операции подошла к концу, мы узнали, что поселения Гринир скрыты лучше чем мы подозревали. Корпус высылает подкрепление для следующей фазы. '' Не смотря на то, что поселения Гринир пока остались скрытыми, мы узнали, что Корпус складировал в Бездне двойные модификации новой технологии. Тэнно, участники операции получат награды относительно своего вклада в общее дело'': "-Лотос. 1 Очко: Кромсание 50 Очков: Кромсание + Биоэнергия 100 Очков: Смертоносный Ливень + Кромсание + Биоэнергия thumb|center|500px Так же во время второй фазы операции были добавлены элитные солдаты Корпуса вооружённые потоковыми винтовками. Награды *Все участвовавшие игроки получили голографический знак операции *Лучшие кланы получили статую для Додзё *Новый тайлсет (тип карт) и новые виды врагов, по окончании операции *От одной до трёх, новых, двойных модификаций, в зависимости от набранных очков (1\50\100) Все награды выдавались по окончании операции. Медиа center|660px Транскрипт видео: "How do we hide it? The Tenno, with their Eyeless Slag, will squeeze it from our Scouts. They already know our methods from their capture missions. Data viruses distributed among our flock will not hold them off. Hiding the Grineer base and collecting our fees requires escalation. My plan is simple; gather Scouts and Navigators and launch them into the Void. This has two benefits: That the traitors will be hard-pressed to assemble the co-ordinate data, and if they do, they will place themselves at great risk aboard a convention craft within the Void Storm. If the board approves, I will divide our flock into 3 groups and begin. It pains me to help the dogs in this way, but as always Profit Numbs the Feeling" Вольный перевод: Как мы скроем это? Тэнно и их безглазый шакал, вытянут всю информацию из наших разведчиков. Они уже ознакомились с нашими методами во время своих миссий захвата. Вирусы распространённые в нашей среде не задержат их. Сокрытие баз Гринир и сбор наших пошлин требуют эскалации. Мой план прост. Собрать всех разведчиков и навигаторов и запустить их в Бездну. Это принесёт два основных плюса: Предателям будет крайне сложно получить координаты и даже если они их получат они подвергнут себя большому риску находясь на судне посреди Шторма Бездны. Если правление одобрит этот план, мы выделим 3 группы и начнём. Мне трудно так помогать этим собакам, но как всегда выгода перевешивает чувства. en:Arid Fear Event Категория:Операции